


Salvation from an unexpected Source

by Raze Flyn (tlanon)



Series: Amends [62]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:00:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25942504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn
Summary: In a hopeless moment an unexpected savior appears in the battle against apocalypse.
Series: Amends [62]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848268





	Salvation from an unexpected Source

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are disabled. I don't even log into this account except when I'm adding older works simply so anyone who may be interested in them may read them.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic has been backdated to April 3rd 2014 as that was around the time I stopped working on this series.

Salvation from an Unexpected Source

He pulled himself from the rubble feeling like every cell in his body was on fire. It had only been an indirect blast but War had over charged his cells to such a degree that if he didn’t get rid of the energy soon he’d die. He took aim at Death who was heading toward Storm clearly going for a skin on skin touch and let loose. He doubted it would kill the modified brainwashed Rogue because she seemed to have regained her ability to recall powers but it would slow her down. “Thank you Bishop but we are losing ground,” Storm said and he had to agree their counter attack was falling apart. 

They’d already lost Havok who blew himself up to take out Pestilence and his horde of diseased animals. The death of his brother had sent Vulcan over the edge and he’d began slamming Apocaypse with everything he had but it wasn’t making a dent in him. “None of the horsemen have the scarab,” Magneto yelled “I’ve tracked it to Ozymandias but I cannot get close to him without help.”

He didn’t know how Magneto had tracked it but he began to fight his way over to the man and Storm joined him the three of them began to clear out a path through the brainwashed heroes and villains to Ozymandias who stood umoving watching everything. “You fools cannot win,” Apocalypse said crashing down between them and their target. “If you embrace my creed then you will not have to die.” He was about to fire what remained of his energy right into the big ulgy freaks face when he heard a scream. “What!” Apocalypse yelled and turned just as Ozymandias exploded revealing a large blue scarab with Stryfe standing behind it.

“I know your secrets monster including how to deal with these,” Stryfe said placing his hand on the scarab. “With the master I can release all your victims.” Even as he said the possesed heroes and villians began to regain normal skin color as the scarabs popped out of them. “And now I can destroy them all.” The large scarab exploded and then the small ones did the same. “Now monster it is just you and me.”

The battle that began then caused the very ground to explode they’d have all been caught in the flying debris if Magneto hadn’t erected a shield. “Such power it is all I can do to hold these forces back we must get clear.”

“Yes you must this is Stryfe’s fight now,” A familiar voice said and he looked up to see Rachel as an incredible old woman watching the battle. “Go, take the injured and the unconscious to safety and then help defeat the horsemen you cannot help Stryfe in this battle you do not have the power.”

“Rachel is that you,” Storm asked staring at the older woman. He was curious himself but then a chunk of debris hit the shield Magneto had erected and it nearly gave under the pressures. He began to grab the unconscious people nearby and drag them to safety.

“Yes and no storm I am not your Rachel but I could have been I am Mother Askani and you all need to go,” She said and he saw how serious the battle was getting. “Go Storm help prevent more loss of life take down the horsemen.”

“She is right Storm we must go,” Magneto said and then proving that while his power did not match the ones fighting outside he was still a force to be reckoned with he managed to transport all the unconscious people and themselves away in a force field that didn’t yeild under the force. “We must take out the horsemen now if there is to be anyone to face Apocalypes if Stryfe falls.”  
He looked back briefly and saw the chaos ranging out of control and wondered if there would be anything left to save by the time that battle was over. He found himself amazed that this was the second time he had seen Stryfe acting for good and wondering if perhaps Madelyne Prior had known what she was doing when she brought him back.

The End


End file.
